


Teddy Boys Try Bondage

by ShippingMcLennon



Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: (paul is too), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Duh..., Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, John Lennon - Freeform, John is a tease, M/M, Rope Bondage, SO MUCH TEASING, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Teddy boy experiment saga!, Thanks anon!, but that's for the next chapter..., experiment sex, paul mccartney - Freeform, poor paul, teddy boys, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: "How about teddy boys try bondage? Maybe John sees it in a magazine and can’t stop thinking about Paul all tied up."Thanks anon!
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878088
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderfully smutty artwork below is done by Aristrela, so big thanks to her for helping me out with that! God knows I can’t draw. Check out her other art on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristrela/pseuds/Aristrela)  
> and [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)  
> 

John entered the sex store he was too familiar with-- walking confidently and sneakily at the same time. He glanced around the shop as to scope his surroundings-- know who to stay away from, and make sure no one too familiar would spot him and get curious. He had been there several times before, true-- and his mates all new of his high sex libido and knowledge, but it's _what_ he was here for specifically that he wanted to keep secret. This one was between him and Paul. 

Not yet, of course. Paul doesn't know he's here. Yet... Soon, he will discover what John's got up his sleeve, and flush up delightfully. That is, John thinks he will. Truthfully, he doesn't quite know why he came here himself. 

He's looking for… _something_. But he hasn't the slightest idea of what his dirty mind's craving now. Perhaps something will fall right into his hands… 

For now, he'll go to… the _magazines._ Yes. The magazines. His true companions and one of his favorite things to explore. It provided the perfect balance between erotic images, and a boost of your own creativity. That's something he loved exploring with Paul. 

He experimentally looked towards the center of the store, catching all the lingerie and sex toys. He smirked at the one he recognized. The pink lacy panties, with a mini skirt and stockings. Now he knew where Paul got that from. 

Walking away from the direction his eyes were facing, he bumped against a stack of mags, the first one on display falling to the ground. He crouched down to pick it up. 

_Bonda_ ge, he read. The kink for looneys, he thought with a smug grin. Who likes this shite anyroad? Gotta be some mad freak if you ask him. He flipped through some pages with a frown. The image of wanting to tie someone up to get off while you watch them… what's the point? Seems more like some insecure _"don't run away from me while I try desperately to please you"_ plea rather than a kink, really. 

He glanced through some photographs in disdain, trying to find the reason behind it… ' _odd'_ , he thought. Flipped through a few more. _'well…'_ And then across a special one. _'Oh.'_ Well this was… watching her like _that_. She was all tied up. Yet she seemed to be enjoying herself. 

The model was tied to a bed with rope at her wrists and waist. The lad beside her only gave attention to her exposed waist as her pussy remained untouched and swollen and she… well, she looked rather _desperate_ . But she _was_ all tied up… John's cheeks burned a little at the fact that his cock was actually reacting to this. 

No. No, he couldn't-- this wasn't. This was sick! 

But what if Paul--

Ok. He decided. A quick glance around the shop, before he tucked the mag in his trousers, and fled outside. 

For the rest of the evening, John tried to reason with himself about his new feelings. He continued looking through the magazine every now and then too, exploring positions, as well as interest and pleasure in the kink. He imagined Paul in place of all the models that were tied up, and all the reasoning behind it began to fall into place. 

Christ, what a sight. He wondered what Paul would think of the idea. He would probably be confused, if not completely disgusted and turned off. But, they've done more creative things before, and it wouldn't be the first time John convinced him to do something that he wasn't particularly interested in himself. He hoped Paul would enjoy it just so well. Maybe they'd have to switch roles and give Paul a chance to tie John up to like it. Not that John would have a problem with that. Not anymore, that is. 

He couldn't wait until tomorrow for when he'd actually call the lad. He would get him to come over whenever he’d be free, and propose the idea to him then, and hopefully, get to try it. 

He frowned in realization that he hadn't actually had any… _materials_ for this. He knew handcuffs and cop play was a known kink for some, but he never owned any handcuffs. The images with rope flooded his mind, yet he didn't have any rope either. Bedsheets wouldn't make a reliable tie. Belts would probably be uncomfortable to use… Another stop at the shop won't do harm, he decided as he let his body fall on his bed. 

He'd buy ropes then, just like the ones in the photos. He thought about Paul in them again. Noticing the persistent reaction of his cock, he snuck a hand to his trousers and massaged his cock. 

"Fuck," he moaned, as he thought of doing the very thing to Paul, while he would be _all tied up_. Desperate and whining for more, but unable to do anything about it. John hadn't even noticed when he snuck a hand in his boxers and pulled out his cock. 

He began stroking himself to his imagination, eyes squeezed shut to see a clear image of his lover-- desperate, wrecked and wanting on his bed as he waited for him. All needy for him. Oh, he'd be so needy! He always is, but with _this_. Maybe he'd even be blindfolded too. Fuck! That's a scene. Not even knowing what John was going to do, or when he would do it. Christ he was driving himself mad. He needed to see Paul, badly. But for now, he bit his fist to muffle his whine as he came, cum spilling on his fist and trousers as he watched Paul in his mind. 

~~~

Paul was finally coming over. It took two more days for him to be free (which gave John plenty of time to buy his special tools), but now he was on his way, and to arrive any moment. John was the one who pushed on Paul coming to his place for obvious reasons. Bringing it up, however, was the difficult part. 

"So what did ya wanna talk ta me about?" Paul asked once they were in the safety of John's bedroom. _'Shit.'_

"Er…" John started. He wasn't ready to talk about this yet. 

He joined Paul, who was seated at the edge of his bed, and began kissing him instead. That would buy him some time. As usual, Paul melted right into the kiss and deepened it, tilting his head and grabbing John’s face as he followed his example. It wasn’t long before Paul had gotten lost in the kiss and began climbing on top of John’s body, forcing him to turn and lie down on the bed. Instinctively, John reached for Paul’s ass, keeping a good grip on it as Paul adjusted his body on top of John’s, never releasing the kiss. 

Paul moaned into the kiss before speaking. “I shoulda known. Can’t even get a word out, ya horny perv,” he joked. John chuckled nervously. Although that was often the case-- John being too horny and lust filled for the younger lad to focus on anything else-- this time there was nothing more he wanted than to tell him his little… idea. Unfortunately, that was the hard part. 

Paul didn’t think twice before reconnecting their lips. John let him, before trying to get a word out. Their lips only disconnected for a moment for him to mutter an ‘actually’, before Paul reattached them again. However, upon hearing the sudden word, Paul released his lips with the final wet peck and watched for him to continue. John stared blankly at the lad for a moment. He had to do this now. But he couldn’t just blurt it out. He gripped Paul’s ass and back before sitting up, forcing Paul to follow, before maneuvering him to sit beside him. 

“I er… I nicked a couple mags a couple days back, and I er… wanted ta show ya somethin’ in em,” he finally said. Paul raised his eyebrows. 

“Ohh. So _that’s_ what this is… That’s why ya needed me ta come over so bad, eh?” Paul teased. And damn him and his stupid voice and expression. If it wasn’t for the _deep_ desire in John’s gut, he would’ve pushed the lad to the floor and fucked that teasing mouth of his by now. Instead, he continued.

“Er… yeah,” he admitted shyly. “S’kinda er… Well, I had never… _seen_ it before and er… s’a bit strange, y’know but… well, when I saw it I kinda… it didn’t look so bad,” he said. Paul grinned at him. He could tell whatever it was made John rather nervous to bring up. But, whatever it was, who was Paul to stop him from sharing all the dirty stuff he discovers. “It looked… really _good_ , actually and… well, here,” he finally said before getting up and searching deeply through his bedside drawer. 

Finally, he scoped out the magazine and gripped it tightly in his hand, rendering Paul unable to snatch it before he was ready to reveal it. 

“Don’t er… don’t be freaked with me or anythin’. S’fine if ya don’t wanna… try it,” he finally added. Paul frowned at him. What could possibly make him _this_ nervous? Surely it must’ve been something extremely sick if John was openly skeptical about it. He and John both knew that if John wanted something that others didn’t, he would treat it as normal as light, making everyone else in the room appear mad. That’s how he got Paul to first have a wank with him and his lot. And to choke on a banana in front of them-- what a memory that was-- but they had been through _so much_ of that together. _All that._ Paul wondered what this could possibly be that John was so scared to show him. 

He took the mag that was handed to him and began flipping through it and--

_Oh…_ . _Bondage_. He observed the first image his eyes landed on carefully. A small blush crept on his cheeks as he stared at it. Is this what John had been thinking of? And ever since he’d called him. Well this was interesting. 

Paul hadn’t realized he had only been staring at the first page blankly without turning it before John began to fidget, and then finally, speak. 

“So... “ John started self consciously, hoping Paul would continue. “Do ya hate it?” he asked in conclusion. Paul finally looked up at the man who was still standing awkwardly before him. 

“This is what ya been so unsure ‘bout?” Paul asked. John bit his lip, once again, feeling self conscious, before nodding his head shyly. “No I don’t hate it,” he suddenly said, making John’s eyes widen. 

“Really?” he asked in interest, sitting besides Paul. 

“Aye. What eh… what’d ya have in mind?” he asked carefully, knowing John might be doubtful, but was desperate to know. As expected, John _was_ unsure at first, but he looked at Paul, a common thing he’d been doing lately for the sake of reassurance, and he saw the genuinity in his eyes, along with the dark, lustful haze he was rather familiar with. That was enough to push him to continue. 

“Well, er…” he started, grabbing the mag from Paul and flipping through it to an expectedly familiar page. He landed at one with a bird tied to the bed by rope before continuing. “When I saw this one er… it just… I dunno,” he said with a shy chuckle, and Paul couldn’t believe how nervous he was acting. Like some inexperienced school boy.

“Tell me. Please. I wanna know,” Paul encouraged, voice deep and low, going straight to John’s cock. John bit his lip in arousal before continuing once more. 

“Well, I thought of _you_ tied up like that,” he finally said, fighting the blush on his cheeks. “S’just… everythin’ would be up ta me y’know. You’d have ta depend on me. And wait on me. Seems a bit hot, y’know?”

“Aye, it really does,” Paul agreed. John looked at him with shock and relief, before grinning at his honesty. _‘Paul liked it too. Yes!’_

“An’ you can do it on me too, y’know. Doesn’t seem so bad,” John added. 

“Oh, now ya _like_ bein’ teased,” Paul said tauntingly. John rolled his eyes. He’d never admit it but, _Christ, yes!_ How he loved how Paul would tease him. Paul rarely did so. It was always John with that… mischievous touch. But when Paul did, he would become all sly and controlling over him. Not intentionally. Just caught in that mindset really. It made John shake and his cock desperately sensitive. It was incredible. Terrible, really-- but _so_ incredible. He knew it was sick, but he ached for more of that. Sometimes he dared himself to push the lad into it, but he knew better than to push his buttons. Was too frightened to do so, in fact. 

“And…” he said, getting Paul’s attention once more. “I was thinking, maybe, we could also use a… blindfold,” he finally revealed. “Not even being able to see what the other person is doin’ and when they’ll do it…” he muttered askwardly, hoping Paul would understand. And he did. The thought seemed very arousing, and he might greatly enjoy it, but…

“Maybe we can save the blindfolds fer another time,” he suggested. John nodded at him, making sure he knew he was heard loud and clear. _‘Of course,’_ John would generously say in his head, but couldn’t bring himself to near that vulnerability out loud. 

“So. Yer okay bein’ tied up?” he made sure. Paul thought about it. 

“Ya hafta untie me if I say. An’ stop if I say,” Paul suddenly said. John frowned at him. 

“Of course,” he said, as if bringing up the fact was already known and obvious. He cupped Paul’s cheek to offer him a gentler side. “S’only me, luv,” he said. Paul smiled shyly before nodding at him. 

“I know,” he said honestly, because he really _did_ trust John. More than anyone, in fact. “Er… maybe we should come up with something that's code fer us ta stop. Like in case something goes wrong, or somethin’,” Paul said, sounding a bit nervous himself. 

“Yeah, yeah. I think er… I think s’called a safeword,” he offered, knowing he was right. Paul nodded at him, feeling just a little bit grateful that John was familiar with _some_ things here. 

“What should it be?” Paul asked nervously, not too comfortable with all this information. Not like John was. John chuckled at him. 

“It could be anythin’,” he answered humorously. “Anythin’ ya can think of.” Paul squirmed awkwardly at the information. He knew John purposely was keeping quiet and wanted to hear from him first. He also knew that John would laugh at the first thing he said. 

“H-how ‘bout just ‘stop’?” Paul suggested.

“Mm… It has ta be more specific,” John said. “How ‘bout Elvis?” he asked, making Paul laugh. 

“Elvis?” Paul questioned while chuckling.

“Sure! Could be anythin’,” John said. “Like… hm, i dunno, _bananas_ ,” he suggested, eyebrow wiggling mischievously because of a previous experience they both shared. Paul laughed harder. 

“Banana milkshakes,” he suggested, still giggling.  
  
“Oh you _love_ banana milkshakes, don’t you,” John said, making the younger lad laugh harder. “Especially the kind I make, right?” he asked, only receiving laughter. “Right?” he pushed again, this time nudging Paul’s side. And when Paul kept cackling, he couldn’t resist just pushing him to the bed and tackling him down. 

“Ah! No!” Paul yelled between the laughter, yet couldn’t stop. John playfully jabbed his sides as he kissed his face and lips. Then he held Paul’s shoulders down.

Pretending to move up the lad’s body, John said, “I’ll give ya a banana. And you’ll get a real good milkshake after words.” 

Once again, Paul bursted out laughing at the words, which John loved.

“J-John,” he tried between desperate breathes of air. Instead of continuing, however, John lowered himself back down and began kissing him instead. 

“What? Ya don’t want any?” he asked when pulling off. 

“We got other stuff ta do!” Paul blurted hysterically. John chuckled at him, arms lazily splayed at the boy’s sides as he kissed his temple. 

"Eager, are we?" 

"Ye're one ta talk!" Paul accused, making John chuckle. He sat back up.

"Aright, aright. How 'bout…. Winston Churchill?" 

"No."

"I kinda liked Elvis. What was wrong with that?" 

"S'not gonna put us off is what's wrong with it," Paul said, making John think about it. 

"Aye. That wouldn't help," he said, making Paul and himself laugh. "Well then what about Winston Churchill? Does that turn ya on too?" 

"No! But yer name is Winston too and ya might think I'm talkin' to ya," Paul explained. John rolled his eyes at him. 

“Aright, then how ‘bout just Churchill?” he asked. Paul thought about it for a moment, before agreeing.

“Ok fine. That’ll work,” Paul decided, and John nodded. Paul thought for another moment before something else dawned on him. “What would ya use ta tie me?” he suddenly asked. 

“Oh, er…” John started, before heading towards his closet. He dug around the bottom before finally pulling out a pile of rope. Paul’s eyes widened suddenly. “It’s a hemp style rope. It said it was a softer material on the package, so,” he added. 

“Y-you _bought_ that?” 

“Er, nicked it, actually,” John chuckled. 

“From that… sex shop?” 

“Aye,” John answered, still holding it up in the same spot. Paul finally approached it and reached out a hand to give it a feel. It really wasn’t that rough, as John mentioned. When Paul didn’t say anything else, John started to worry. _Crap!_ He had gotten too excited and gone too far. And now Paul thought he was some kinda creepy perv. 

“Are ya freaked out?” John suddenly asked, self consciousness evident in his voice. Paul blinked at him. 

“What? No! S’just. S’all new an’... I didn’t expect it tha’s all," Paul said, hoping to sound reassuring. Luckily, John nodded at him. 

"I-in the picture, the bird was tied by the thighs and waist, but we can just start with the wrists. An' I'll make sure it's not too tight or knotted so we'll get ya out good an' easy," John said. Paul nodded at him. John took a deep breath before speaking again. “D-do you wanna go first?” he asked. Paul bit his lip. John could tell the lad was nervous just like he himself was. But he was in good hands. John would make sure he would enjoy himself. 

Finally, Paul nodded his head once more. One of them would have to go first anyhow, so he might as well give it a shot. 

John nodded along with him, before invading his personal space and starting to kiss him, hoping to get Paul back into the headspace of arousal. He backed the lad up until he hit the bed and laid him down, leaving the rope beside them. He cupped Paul’s cheek with one hand while the other grabbed one of his thighs and wrapped it around his body. Paul understood and wrapped both legs around John’s back before pulling him closer. John hummed in response as he continued making out hotly with the lad. 

“Are ya sure ya wanna do this?” John asked once more, and once again, Paul nodded at him. They both helped to remove all of Paul’s clothing except his boxers before John laid him down on the bed, his head supported by pillows. “Ya got the safe word?” John asked, and Paul nodded again.  
  


John took hold of some rope and began tying it around Paul’s wrist.

“Stop me fer any reason,” he demanded while looking at Paul. 

“Okay.” 

John loosely tied one wrist to the bed before doing the other. 

“Aright. How’s that?” he asked. Paul tested his hold before looking back at John.

“S’good,” he said. He watched John give his body a once over, yet there was still something missing in his eyes. Paul knew already, however. He knew John wanted to see him more tied up, and they were just doing this to test the waters for now. “You can tie me ankles too if ya like,” Paul said, John met his eyes in interest. 

“Yeah?” he asked, as if it were too good to be true. Paul nodded. “But then we won’t be able ta take off yer boxers,” he said, giving them a tug to further his words. He smiled smugly as he saw Paul twitch, knowing what he was doing to him. “Unless ya want ta keep them on,” he said mischievously, amusement in his voice. Paul thrust his hips up. 

“No, I don’t wanna keep them on!” he yelled, making John chuckle. “Just take them off now,” he suggested.

“Oh ye’d like that wouldn’tcha?” John teased, making Paul roll his eyes. John stroked his thigh as an apology. “I’ll take ‘em off in a little,” he said, and Paul settled for that. Now, he needed to get started. This was all up to him now. 

Starting off, John brought his lips to Paul’s to start kissing him again. He cupped the lad’s cheek before hearing him whine, presumably from not being able to touch John himself. The older lad smirked. Christ, this was hot already. He intentionally swiped his tongue inside of Paul’s mouth, right against his, as he made out with him, pulling a moan from the younger lad, and a rather frustrated one, John could tell.

Just when Paul was ready to deepen the kiss, John pulled off, leaving Paul unable to catch him. Paul opened his dizzy eyes, trying to find the older lad as he breathed heavily. John held Paul’s head as he moved his kisses down to his neck, biting and sucking there. Paul moaned at the sensitive feeling and before long, John had left a little bruise there. 

He continued kissing down Paul’s chest until he found a nipple. He let his tongue swipe over it once, getting Paul to moan and thrust his body up in search for more. John smirked as he did it again, this time trying to hold down Paul’s hips, but Paul thrust them up again. 

“Y’know, with yer impatient squirms like that, I _will_ hafta tie yer ankles up,” John said, making Paul whine. His eyebrows were already furrowed in both pleasure and frustration, which wasn’t unexpected considering how hard he had already been. John took off his boxers, Paul lifting his hips to help, before tossing them to the floor and getting more rope.  
  
“Can I?” he double checked, and Paul nodded. He bit his lip as he watched John tie his ankles to the opposite end of the bed. Once he finished, John sat between his legs and stroked his wonderfully hairy thighs. Paul bit his lip in frustration. He knew John would tease but he wished he would just get on with it already. And now he was stuck to do nothing but wait, which he knew only turned him on even more. 

John’s hands roamed up his inner thighs where they met his pubic hair. As John’s hands roamed his curls, he let his thumbs massage the bottom of Paul’s balls, getting his cock to twitch as his thumb circled around it. Paul whined as he tried to thrust his hips up again, but only managed to do so minimally. 

“Y’know… It really is a shame ya won’t let me blindfold ya. Then ye’d never expect any… little… touch I give ya,” John said, stroking Paul’s balls with each slow word, making him moan. “That would make every touch that much more sensitive, y’know? All the better that’d be,” John said as he let the back of his finger gently stroke up and down the underside of Paul’s length. Paul shivered at the gentle touch and wondered how it would feel if he _was_ blindfolded. 

He was nervous about it at first, but now all he wanted was more, and that counted as more. John was right about it being better then. But he said ‘no’ and he knew John would respect that. This was all talk for teasing. Yet, that didn’t mean he didn’t want it. 

“Do you have one?” Paul asked quietly, voice shaky and desperate. 

“I do, aye,” John answered. Paul hesitated for a moment.

“Can I have it?” he finally asked. John grinned at him and he already knew the answer was ‘yes’. Before John moved, Paul asked, “ye’ll take it off if I ask?” 

“Course,” he said, stroking Paul’s cheek, just like before, and Paul nodded. He quickly fished out the blindfold from the same spot as where the rope was and wrapped it around Paul’s eyes. 

“Aright?” he asked. Paul nodded. He let Paul lie untouched for a moment to get his anticipation lifted. Finally, he grabbed the lad's chin and kissed his lips. Paul lightly jumped at the sudden touch, but quickly melted into it. Then, John resumed his spot between Paul’s spread legs. John stroked up and down them again so Paul knew where he was. He could tell the lad was a bit nervous. 

“How do ya feel?” John asked. Paul chuckled shyly.

“Er… dunno.”  
  
“Nervous?”

“Maybe a little.” 

“Don’t be. S’only me,” John said, this time moving towards Paul’s ear. “It’ll be good, y’know?” he whispered, noticing the goosebumps spreading through Paul’s skin. Paul released a breath as he nodded. Feeling generous, John sucked the lads earlobe into his hot mouth. Paul gasped before moaning loudly at that, tilting his head towards John’s face for more. John released and instead, sucked the little patch behind Paul’s ear, knowing that spot was just as sensitive for the lad. As expected, Paul moaned and let his face lean against John as he did so. 

Finally, he pulled off and let his body sit back down. He let his fingers lightly tickle Paul’s cock for a moment before stopping to lay down in front of it. Paul must’ve noticed his move, for he tried to bend his legs to give John more space. Cock just below his lips, John inched his head down and pursed his lips to kiss the tip of it. Paul moaned loudly before the feeling was gone. 

Christ, John was certainly right about every feeling being more heightened this way. Paul had no idea what John would do here and he was achingly hard and desperate for anything more. Before he knew it, the feeling on his cock returned, except it didn’t vanish so quickly like before. This time, it remained, and a little lick escaped John’s lips on Paul’s cock. When John’s lips were gone again, Paul voiced his desperation. 

“P-please,” he begged, completely unaware of what was going on through John’s mind. 

“Hmm. Please what, luv?” John teased. 

“J-John…”  
  
“What is it?”

“More…” Paul begged. John brushed his open lips to the base of Paul’s cock, before pressing his tongue against the shaft and sliding it up to the tip, which he swallowed wetly, letting his drool drip around the tip. Paul moaned loudly before chasing the feeling with his hips as it was removed. 

“John!” he tried begging.

“Be patient,” John ordered. He saw the frustrated frown on the poor lad’s forehead, but when Paul listened and lowered his hips without another word or whine, he continued. “Good. Patient lad’s get rewarded, Paul. I hope ye’ll remember that,” he said. Paul bit his lip but remained silent. Rewardingly, John grabbed his dick and slowly started stroking it. Paul gasped in surprise, before biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. John chuckled at him. 

“You can moan, y’know. Ya know I like it,” John told him. Paul himself let out a small laugh, before it was, in fact, taken over by a moan. “Mm, that’s it,” John praised, encouraging him even more. “I love when ya make all those noises. Perfect y’know.”  
  
“Mm, John,” Paul moaned, tugging at his rope.  
  
“What is it, luv?” John asked, genuinely. 

“Please,” he moaned, giving it another tug. Ahh, yes. This John now recognized. Paul was getting needy. 

“Shh,” he soothed as he stroked a hand up and down his thigh. John kissed back up his body until he met his lips. Immediately, Paul’s tongue shot down his throat and snaked around in there. John understood. All Paul could do was lie there. He couldn’t move, touch John, or return any favors. This was the best he could offer, so John understood where that urgency was coming from.

He bit the younger lads lip before pulling off.

“No! Please! Please!” Paul begged, his whole body jumping up from the bed in search for John’s lips again. John didn’t hesitate to oblige, and reconnected them before cupping both his cheeks to keep him close, which Paul moaned at. They remained like that for a short while, until their movement slowed down. John finally pulled off, but kept his face just as close. 

“Do ya want me ta take this off?” he asked, poking at the blindfold. 

“Eh… no er… no, it’s nice,” he said shyly, making John chuckle. “I like it,” he added. “I just…”

“Needed a kiss?” John teased. Paul rolled his eyes although it was through the blindfold. 

“Shut it,” he said, and John chuckled. He kissed him once more before returning to his previous spot between Paul’s legs. 

“Now. Where were we? Should I just start over?” John teased, and Paul whined as he tried to squirm. John chuckled at him, frustrating him more, but when his hand found Paul’s bouncing cock, the younger lad stilled as a moan left his lips. John licked his lips at the sight. “Ya look so good, Macca. Can’t wait ta taste some more of ya,” he praised, and Paul moaned loudly again. He wished that moment would just come already. 

As mentioned, John licked Paul’s ball’s before shoving them in his mouth and sucking on them. Paul moaned again, almost squirming, but knowing he would lose John’s mouth if he moved his cock farther from it, so he tried to remain still. John continued like this, teasingly sucking only his balls, for a little while longer. 

“S’that good?” John finally asked. Paul nodded. “Ya want more?” Paul nodded again. John moved so his lips would reach the top of Paul’s cock. Instead of continuing, he watched as Paul’s body stood on end in anticipation. Paul knew where John’s mouth was. He could already feel the older lad’s breath on his cock, but who would John be if he didn’t make it a surprise for him. 

Patiently, Paul waited for the lad who still hadn't moved. 

“John,” Paul quietly said, trying not to seem ‘impatient’. 

“Yes?”

“Are ya gonna do somethin?” he asked, just as gently as the first, making sure to contain no ounce of irritation or impatience in the tone. 

“When I feel like it,” John answered plainly. Paul opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it. He didn’t even let a whine escape. He knew John was right in front of his cock. He could feel the lad’s hot breath there, but when he would act on it, Paul wasn’t sure, and it was slowly driving him crazy. Instead, he forced himself to sit still, and remain quiet. He just waited… and waited for that moment when he’d fell lips around his aching cock. He could almost feel it now, how strongly he needed it, but nothing came. 

John watched Paul with a smirk, the sadist in him enjoying his suffering. He took a deep breath in, and released it right on the lad’s cock, lips barely tracing the skin, but not doing much more. Paul gasped as his body visibly shook. His cock was rock hard and aching for something, how long he’d been teased, but John was just _lying there_ . _‘Please please please. Do something. Please!’_

“‘M right by yer cock, y’know?” 

“I-- I know,” Paul moaned, breath shaky. When he continued receiving nothing, he tried his luck. “J-John.”

“Hmm?” 

“P-please?” he begged, voice gentle and shaky, containing fear that he’d crossed a line and that would only push John the other way. Suddenly, lips were pushed against the base of his cock in a closed mouth kiss. Paul gasped. 

“You must be achin’,” John whispered as he let the back of his fingers trace Paul’s length. Paul moaned at the feather light touch, cock already twitching, yet needing more, before nodding his head. “Look how eager ya are. Respondin’ ta every little touch,” John teased, holding the head between his thumb and forefinger, and slowly stroking up and down the small slitted spot.  
  
“Ahh! Fuck!” Paul moaned at the sensitive feeling, hips involuntarily bucking. John increased his movement, this time furthering to his whole hand to stroke a larger length of Paul’s dick. Paul only moaned at the noticeable change as his hips moved along with it. 

“Lower those down,” John said, which seemed impossible to Paul. John was moving torturously slowly. He almost couldn’t control the way his hips followed.

“But…” he tried. 

“But?” John questioned, hand stilling as it firmly held the base of Paul’s cock, immediately pulling away any pleasure Paul was receiving. _‘No!’_ Paul begged in his head, but his mind quickly registered and finally did as John said. He lowered his hips and lied flatly on the bed. 

“Good,” John said as he continued stroking him. Only a moment later, he stopped, and his hand was completely gone. Paul’s instinctive response was to chase it with his hips, but upon registering his mistake, he lowered back down and remained still. Not a second later, the emptiness on his cock was replaced but a wet slippery tongue. Paul moaned loudly as it moved up his base, then swallowed his tip, before taking more and more of him in. 

“Ah, fuck, John! Tha’s fucken…” he tried, words barely escaping. John was finally swallowing him down after all that waited and the feeling was intoxicatingly good. John hummed as he slowly bobbed his head, one hand cupping the back of Paul’s cock and following the direction of his mouth. It had only been a few minutes before Paul’s orgasm was coming up. “Could come soon, John,” he warned, however, that wasn’t what the older lad wanted to hear. He pulled off Paul’s cock quickly, leaving the younger lad to thrash violently on the bed. “No! No! Please!” he begged, John stroked up and down his thigh.

“Shh, luv,” he hushed. He wasn’t trying to tease the man all that much. He just didn’t want him to come this soon. He would much prefer to keep watching him for a little longer. When Paul relaxed on the bed, John grabbed his cock and started stroking him again. Immediately, Paul released an array of never ending moan’s to accommodate each stroke. 

Again, all too soon, he warned, “c-close,” and John pulled off again. “Christ, John! Please!” he begged, sounding on the verge of tears. “I could come so soon! Won’t even take a minute!” he begged, 

“Don’t want you ta come soon,” John told him, and upon hearing those words, Paul began whining and thrashing on the bed. Christ he was really getting frustrated, poor lad. 

“John, no! P-please,” he begged, body squirming on the bed. John sat up before placing a hand on Paul’s chest and lovingly stroking up and down it to soothe him, moving it lower and lower, until it met his stomach, then waist, then the inside of his thigh. When it reached his crotch, John massaged his balls once before gripping his base, and giving him one single pull up his cock. And just like that, his hand was gone. 

“Ah-h. Fuck!” Paul whined. John stroked up and down his thigh. 

“Ya got pre-come leaking all down yer cock, y’know,” John said, which was true. “I could lick it all up, _but_ then ya might come too soon, an’ I certainly don’t want that,” he said. Paul’s lips trembled as he listened to the words. John was tormenting him, and he really looked like he could cry. “Shh, Macca,” John soothed as he stroked the lad's cheek. Paul bit his trembling lip to hold back his approaching tears. He wanted this so badly. He _needed_ to come-- his cock was terribly aching. But he didn’t know what to do. He thought to beg again but he feared if he let out another word, his tears would outrun it. 

“Shh. ‘M here, luv. Relax,” John calmed, still stroking his cheek. This time, he sounded as if he were sitting closer, but Paul didn’t hear the shift. When John’s forehead touched his, he leaned into it, needing the comfort right now. “Remember what I said earlier about bein’ patient?” John whispered to him, voice gentler than before. Paul nodded his head, his face rubbing against John’s as it moved. “Aye, now, show me patient. Show me,” John asked. “C'mon. Ya can do it,” he whispered. Paul took a deep breath, before exhaling, washing away his tension along with the tears. “That’s it,” John encouraged, and Paul took another breath, this time letting his body relax on the bed. “Just like that, luv,” he said, giving a final stroke to his cheek, and then a kiss. 

He remained where he was, seated right beside Paul, and face still touching his, as his hand moved to stroke his thigh again. Soon, it found his cock as well and gripped it. Paul gasped, then moaned, as he slowly started stroking his member, this time, letting his hand speed up. Paul started to moan loudly and it sounded expectedly beautiful. John kissed him again, never releasing the contact of their foreheads.

“Ah… I-- I-- John. P-please,” Paul moaned weakly when John continued quickly, and he already knew; Paul needed to come. 

“Are ya ready ta come, luv?” John asked, and Paul bit his lip, looking like he could weep with gratitude, before nodding his head thankfully. John sped up the slightest bit. “Go on, then,” he said, and Paul moaned in disbelief, overjoyed at the command, before his orgasm took over. His lips breathed hotly against John’s own as he groaned, ropes of come finally erupting from his dick as he came, and finally, his voice and body simultaneously slumped once he finished, relief and satisfaction washing over him. 

John released his cock before wiping his hand on his sheets, and then cupping Paul’s cheek. He kissed him once before beginning to untie his blindfold. He gently pulled it down so as to not overwhelm Paul’s eyes with light, and Paul squinted once his eyes were revealed again. Instinctively, he looked for John, who was sitting right beside him, safe and sound, and dare he mention, fully hard, as he focused on untying the rope at his wrist. 

When Paul’s wrists and ankles were freed, John slumped beside him, placing an arm over his shoulder. John grinned at him. 

“You could be a real asshole sometimes,” Paul said.

“Oh come on. It was all in good fun,” he defended. Paul rolled his eyes at him, but allowed himself to lean into John’s body. 

“Aye. We’ll see how fun it is when s’my turn,” Paul murmured quietly, making John chuckled. He couldn’t wait, that was for sure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue...

The lads took another moment to relax as they sat up against the bed together. Mostly for Paul's sake, that is-- John giving him a moment to recover. Slowly, he grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on, but stayed where he was. Finally, he looked at John. 

"Ya ready?" Paul asked. John raised his eyebrows excitedly before nodding at him. Immediately he began taking off his clothes. Paul chuckled at him as he started sitting up and grabbed the previously used rope lying beside them. 

"Perv," Paul murmured as he began tying the lad's wrists to the bed. "Who gets off on this anyroad?" He teased. 

"Well, yer here, so ya can see me excitement," John said humorously, making Paul laugh as he finished off his wrists. He moved over to his ankles. 

“Oh, ya got  _ yer _ boxers off right away, but mine, we waited for…” Paul said sassily. John shrugged as best he could.

“Can’t help it. ‘M weak an’ impatient,” he said. 

“Aye don’t worry. I just won’t touch yer cock for a good while an’ that’ll make up for it,” Paul said in a ‘matter of factly’ tone. John bit his lip at that as his cock twitched.  _ Shit.  _ The idea of Paul teasing him that much was plain torture, but he couldn’t help but get way more turned on from it… He almost  _ wanted  _ it… Wanted to be forced patient, and be good for Paul, and even be denied a little. It would be so hard but  _ Christ _ , so hot! 

“Blindfold or no blindfold?” Paul asked, holding the very item up. 

“Definitely blindfold. I want this ta be good,” John said excitedly. Paul grinned at him as he moved up the lad’s body to put it on. 

“Don’t worry, it will be… eventually,” he added, making sure to sound extra cruel with his words and,  _ shit _ if it wasn’t already having an effect on John. Paul tied the blindfold, before sitting on the man’s lap, already giving his cock a hint of the swell of his ass. He stroked up and down his chest with the palms of his hands, noticing the way John relaxed at the touch. Even such a simple thing already felt so good. Paul made sure to brush down John’s nipples a few times, knowing how particularly sensitive those were for him, before leaning in and beginning to kiss him. John moaned as soon as their tongues met, and returned the kiss as best he could. 

Paul continued making out with him a little longer-- holding his face close, and making sure to swirl his tongue in the man’s mouth over and over again, which John seemed to be melting over. God, he loved Paul’s tongue. When Paul pulled off, he let his wettened kisses move directly down John’s neck, and then his chest, until it went lower and lower-- down his tummy, past his belly button, and  _ finally _ , it reached John’s crotch, was just beside his cock, in fact. And then it was gone. Instinctively, John thrust his hips up to retrieve the feeling. He felt wet marks trailing down his body and it was so close to his cock. It  _ almost _ reached it, giving him the full expectation that it would, before it was cruelly pulled off.

“P-Paul!” John whined. Paul grinned at him. 

“I told ya I wasn’t gonna touch it fer a while, John,” he said plainly. John cursed himself in realization. Paul  _ did _ say that. And now, John knew he clearly meant it. 

Instead, Paul moved his kisses to John's thick thighs, focusing on one at a time and making sure to give it plenty of attention before moving to the next. They were delicious, really. Paul bit and licked the flesh as John shook below him. The lad's sinful lips were right by his cock, but nooo. Paul had to take his time and suck all over his bloody thighs till he gets 'em shaking.

Finally, Paul's lips moved back up and met his tummy again, tongue hitting his skin with every kiss. 

"Fuck," John whispered. He knew he  _ himself _ was a tease, but Paul could be  _ such _ a tease! Paul looked up at him through his lashes as he kept kissing his skin. Paul grinned as he hummed in response. Right between John's nipples, Paul started with his fingers as he rubbed the nub once. John gasped at the sudden feeling, waves of pleasure shooting through his tummy from the spot. 

He placed his thumb and forefinger around it before massaging and twisting it between the fingers. John bit his lip as he focused on the sensitive spot receiving so much. Paul continued that as he wrapped his lips around the other nipple and gave it a wet lick. 

"Ah-h fuck," John moaned. Paul grinned before doing it again. This time, he sucked it into his mouth and kept it there as he swirled his tongue around. John cursed as he thrust his hips up, the feeling turning him on more than he could control. 

"What if…" Paul started. "We forget 'bout yer cock, and just do some nipple worship, eh?" Paul teased as he rubbed one with his thumb. John cursed himself in his head. His nipples were extremely sensitive and arousing to him, and Paul knew it all. He knows how John will lose control if he pays too much attention to them. "Hmm?" Paul teased. 

"Don't you dare," John finally said. Paul chuckled. 

"No? I thought ye liked that," Paul said as he scratched a fingernail over his hard nipple. John's breath hitched. 

"I-- I do but… I gotta cum!" he yelled, body thrashing side to side. 

"Woah easy, luv," Paul said, running his hands over John's chest. "I haven't even touched yer cock yet. How can ya wanna come already?" he teased. John cursed himself in frustration. 

"Wouldn't take bloody long," he murmured angrily. Paul grinned at him. He then kissed him to shut him up before pulling off. 

"Shall we try again?" Paul asked, beginning to kiss down John's body again. John exhaled in anticipation. Just like last time, however, Paul kissed passed his cock and found his thighs again. On his way back up, he chewed and licked at his nipples again. 

"I-- fuck. Paul! Would ya just…"

"Hmm. Not yet, luv. Ya know better than ta think I was lyin' 'bout makin' ya wait for it," Paul said. 

"Don't worry. I  _ didn _ 't think ya were lyin'," John said with annoyance. Paul only continued playing with John's nipples. "I just need--! Would ya just-- fuck! Ya keep lickin' it there and ya know it only makes it harder!" John whined. "Ya know I can't ta--" John tried, shouting in frustration, but not being able to finish any thought. "J-just  _ please _ . Ye're drivin' me mad aright, just please, Paulie,  _ please _ ," he begged, voice strained in frustration. Paul even felt sorry for him a little bit. 

Paul kissed him again, trying to offer comfort, before speaking. 

"Okay. Just shh, okay," Paul whispered against the man's lips. Paul stayed there as he reached a hand to John's cock. He first started playing with the lad's balls, preparing him for what was to come, and getting him to moan softly, creating a lovely sound.

Finally, he grabbed his cock and pulled at it, getting him to moan louder. 

"Fuck, Macca," John whispered. Paul could feel him hardening wonderfully in his hand, more and more with each pull, indicating to him how quickly he was getting close. He wouldn't be surprised if he discovered John could come soon. Although he didn't want that yet, he'd let John have this for a moment longer. 

He kept jerking off John's cock, and began increasing his speed. John was already starting to sweat and breathing harder.

"Oh fuck, Macca. I-- shit. I--"

"Ya can't come, y'know," Paul interrupted, noticing the signs.

"Fuck!" John groaned, this time in frustration at the words as Paul kept jacking him off. He was getting closer and closer and already could feel as if he could come. But, of course, Paul was restricting him and forcing him to hold off, which was terribly frustrating. On top of which, it only turned him on  _ even more _ , so now he wanted it more than before! 

Christ, he was in deep shit. 

"Paul I-- I… jus--" 

"I mean it, John. Don't come. Or I'll stop."

John bit his lip in desperation. 

"Ya might have to," he said. Paul continued for a second longer. 

"Ah! Fuck, fuck, Paul," John tried, thighs trembling as his orgasm approached. Before it did, Paul released his cock, getting him to groan frustratedly, as Paul rubbed his tummy to sooth him. 

"Fuck! Paul! P-please!" 

"Shh. Shh, luv," Paul soothed, getting John to calm down. When he did, Paul grabbed his cock again. As soon as John's hips followed his hand, however, he removed it, and John lowered back down with reluctance. Paul could see the frustrated frown on his face. 

"Just relax. Stay like that. Let  _ me _ , okay?" Paul said gently. John nodded at him as he sat still and waited for him to continue. Paul moved so he was lying comfortably between John's legs. John bit his lip in anticipation, knowing where Paul was going with this, but he couldn't do much more than wait. 

Suddenly, a wet, slippery tongue swiped up the head of John's cock, taking in his salty precome. Paul hummed as the salty substance hit his tongue and swallowed the small amount of it. 

"Ah-h! Fuck!" John moaned. Paul did it again, this time, wrapping his lips fully around the head and humming, before pulling off. Before continuing, Paul looked up at the older lad. He was waiting patiently. He looked pretty desperate. As he kept waiting, he bit his lip. 

Finally, Paul swiped his tongue up the base of John's cock and swallowed him, wettened lips wrapped around him as he bobbed and slurped his cock. 

"Ahh! F-fucking hell!" John moaned, tugging at his rope. Christ, how badly he needed to touch Paul right now. What he wouldn't give to just pull at his hair, or stroke his cheek. Paul moaned around John's sensitive and aching cock as he slowly bobbed his head up and down. 

"Ah,  _ fuck _ , Macca. T-that's good," he moaned, too focused on the pleasure to hear his own words. Paul replaced his mouth with his hand and jerked him off at a generous speed, before reattaching his lips and massaging the base and tip with his tongue. "Oh Christ!" John moaned, once again getting pulled closer and closer. Paul speeding up didn't help him hold off either, and he soon found himself unable to run from his orgasm. 

"C-close Macca," he warned. Paul did nothing. He just continued, but he never gave John the 'a-okay' either.  _ Shit! _ Self control really wasn't an option right. "'m gonna come, Macca! I… I--," John tried, rocking his hips. Paul was quick to pull off, once again, just barely disallowing his orgasm to hit. " _ Fuck _ !" John moaned, eyebrows furrowing terribly strong. Paul stroked his thigh to calm him. He offered a single stroke to his cock to comfort him, but careful not to do anything to pull him over the edge. 

John chased the feeling with his hips, before lowering as it mercilessly vanished. Paul did it a few more times, giving his cock a pull between breaks, and each time, John tried chasing the feeling with his hips. 

"Oh please,  _ please.  _ Leave it. Please!" John begged when Paul did it again. 

“Oh? Ya want me ta keep goin’?” Paul teased as he did just that, pulling at his cock without stopping this time. Just like before, John’s hips followed and rocked along with his hand to create a greater stroke. 

“Oh, yes! Fuck,” John moaned. When his hips followed and he felt close again, his moans grew louder. “Oh…  _ oh.  _ Ah!” Sneaky Paul knew all the signs though, and he knew just before John would come, when he would come, and while he was actually coming, and he pulled away just when John was on the brink. 

“No no! Fuck!” he screamed. “Please, Maccca. P-please,” he begged. Paul stroked his thigh.

“What is it, luv?”  
  
“L-let me come. P-please,” John wavered, voice weak and quiet. Paul bit his lip in consideration. John seemed _really_ desperate. Christ, he felt sorry for the lad. He _wanted_ to let him come. _But_ , John _did_ tease him a lot. Really a lot. Like ‘almost brought him to tears’ a lot. It was only fair that Paul rode this out more too-- not that John seemed too far away from that state himself. And he knew it would only be better for him later if he’s teased. 

“How close are you?” he finally asked. John paused a moment, taken aback by the question and what Paul had in mind with it. 

“I… really close.”   
  
“I touch you, how soon can ya come?”   
  
“If ya let?”   
  
“Hm.”   
  
“Probably like… three seconds.” 

“And if ya tried ta hold off. How long could ya do that fer?” Paul asked. John bit his lip at the question. Truthfully, he was a bit nervous to answer it. He wasn’t sure where Paul was going with this. 

“Not long,” he said.

“Ball park.”   
  
“‘Bout…”   
  
“If ya  _ really _ tried,” Paul added.

“Paul!”

“Don’t worry. Ye’ll come soon. Just answer,” Paul said, making sure not to sound too harsh. 

“Fif--fifteen seconds… Maybe twenty. Maybe less. I dunno!” John exclaimed, getting more frustrated with himself. Suddenly, Paul’s mouth was on his cock again and sucking him off.

“Ah fuck!” he yelled. 

“Don’t come,” Paul pulled off to say. 

“Okay,” John quickly said, frantically nodding his head.    
  
“‘M serious,” Paul added instead of continuing. 

“Okay!” 

Paul continued sucking him off, and before long, John was moaning loudly again. 

“Oh fuck, Paul. I-- ‘M gettin’ really close… Paul… Oh.  _ Oh! _ ” John moaned, ready to come, and Paul pulled off. As frustrated as he was, John was really getting used to this cruel type of torture, and merely groaned in frustration instead of cursing or begging, his hips flying off the bed, before crashing back down. 

“I would say… that was about 10 seconds, what’d you think?” Paul asked. “More or less.” John remained quiet for a moment, once again not registering the question, before starting to nod his head.

“Y-yeah. S’pose so,” he said. “Maybe fifteen,” he added. Paul chuckled teasingly at him.

“Oh no, ya don’t want it ta be fifteen. Trust me,” he laughed. “What d’ya s’pose?” he asked again. 

“Ten,” John answered wisely. Paul nodded. 

“Aright. This is what we’re gonna do. Ye’re gonna count down from ten while I suck ya off. If ya can reach ‘one’ while holdin’ off, I’ll keep goin’ an’ let ya come. If ya feel like ya’ll break sooner, ya speak up, and I pull off so we can start over. If ya don’t say anythin’ and come before ya reach one, I’ll pull off before ya finish,” Paul explained. 

  
  


“But…” John started, confused by the last. If he’s already coming, and Paul pull’s off, what would he lose? He’d get his orgasm, wouldn’t he. Except… ‘ _ before ya finish.’ _ Paul means to say… to… to  _ ruin _ it. He let his thoughts process the information for a moment. Going through  _ all _ this for him to hardly feel that moment he’s desperately been waiting for… The cruelty behind it made his stomach twist. He couldn’t say the idea wasn’t a bit hot. But he couldn't handle that right now. Or ever. He  _ needed _ to come, and feel  _ everything _ .

“Oh,” was all he said instead. And Paul nodded. 

"If ya feel like it’ll hit before ya finish yer countdown, it’s  _ yer _ job ta warn me before ya feel like comin’.

“A-and ye’ll stop right away?” John asked worriedly. He was terribly close and he knew if Paul stopped even a second later than John’s warning, it just might be too late. 

“An’ I’ll stop right away. Then we’ll start over till ya can hold the ten seconds. Understood?” Paul asked. John swallowed before nodding at him. “Good. And no counting faster than actual seconds. If I catch ya doin’ that, s’more teasin’ fer ya. Got it?”   
  
John nodded again. “Yes,” he answered obediently. Suddenly, he felt all giddy. He was actually getting his orgasm! The idea seemed too good to be true and he got terribly excited. He’d even go as far as to say that his cock got impossibly harder from his excitement. His anticipation was strong and he couldn’t wait for that final moment!

“Good,” Paul said again. “Ya ready?” he asked. John nodded. “Aright. Start counting when ya feel me mouth on ya,” Paul said. John swallowed before nodding again.  _ Christ, _ he hoped he could do this. Just hold off, and no matter what,  _ don’t come too soon _ . 

He waited patiently for the mouth Paul promised. Paul only made him wait for a few moments before swallowing his cock. Immediately, he started bobbing and sucking. As soon as John felt it, he started counting down from ten, just as they agreed.

“T-ten,” he moaned, forcing himself to speak stupid numbers instead of just moaning. “Nine.”  _ Hold off. _ “Eight.”  _ Hold off. _ “S-seven.”  _ You can do it.  _ “S-six,  _ shit _ . F-fi-- wait. Stop!” 

Paul pulled off immediately. 

“Shit!” John cursed. Having an orgasm ripped away from you when it was  _ that _ close was the cruelest thing someone can do to him. 

“Good,” Paul said delightedly. “Let’s try again, shall we?” he offered. John nodded, although he doubted he would last a moment longer. Paul took John back in his mouth. 

“Ten.” _Hold off! “_ Nine." _At least_ _try!_ “E-eight-- Stop stop stop!” he yelled, and Paul pulled off. 

“Christ, John. Ya weren’t lying about the three seconds,” he said. John thrashed on the bed. 

“C-could ya make it shorter? Could ya make it like five seconds?”   
  
“Ten.”   
  
“Macca!” John whined. 

“Fifteen maybe?" Paul teased.

“No! No. Please. Just… Can ya give me a moment,” he asked. Paul remained still for a little. About a minute later, he spoke up. 

“Ya ready?” he asked. John nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. Once again, Paul wrapped his lips around his cock and started bobbing. 

_ Okay _ . “Ten.”  _ We got this. _ “Nine.”  _ Just a little longer.  _ “Eight.”  _ Good. _ “Seven.”  _ Shit _ ! “Six.”  _ This is getting harder. _ “Five.”  _ Did Paul have to be such a tease!  _ “F-four”  _ Uh-oh. _ “T-three, fuck!”  _ He couldn’t do it.  _ “Two, M-macca!”  _ This was it. _ “O-- Fuck!” Paul smirked as he moaned around his cock hotly. One. Almost one. What's the difference? John did well enough. He earned this, Paul decided. So he continued. He sucked, and bobbed, and licked as John shot and shot his load all deep down his throat. John yelled and shook through his intense orgasm he finally, and  _ barely _ received as his hips stuttered and he sobbed on the bed, completely free of any self control as the intense waves of pleasure swam all through his body, blackening his eyes and dizzying his head. 

Paul rode him out through his orgasm, just as they agreed, until John was finished and spent on the bed. Paul pulled off his softening cock and rushed to untie John’s hold to the bed, the older lad’s body completely slack and nearly falling from where it was tied.

Once the rope was out of the way, Paul removed John’s blindfold to reveal his closed and resting eyes as his body leaned against the headboard. He looked completely exhausted and wrecked, though, Paul understood. Paul stroked his cheek before kissing him. John barely registered it, but hummed into the kiss. Finally, he opened his eyes. 

He looked at Paul. “Y’know… I don’t wanna encourage this or anythin’... but that was so hot,” he admitted. Paul chuckled at him. John grinned, before frowning. “Aye, where did ya come up with that anyroad? The countin’ thing.”   
  
“Dunno. Just came ta me. Seemed like a fun idea,” Paul said, grinning proudly at the last. 

“So that was all you, huh? Seems like our Paulie is kinkier than we expect of him, eh?” John teased. Paul nudged his side, but… he couldn’t say it wasn’t true. “I can’t believe ‘m sayin’ this… because I  _ hate  _ it. But… I love it,” John added. Paul grinned at him. 

“It is a bit hot, innit? Forcin’ yerself ta hold off like that.” John nodded. “Did it make it better at the end?“ Paul questioned, although he already knew the answer.

“It did,” John said, somewhat reluctantly.

“Maybe we should play games like that more often,” Paul suggested mischievously.

“Maybe we should,” John said. “But fer now… c’mere,” John said, yanking the younger lads arm so he would lean against him. Paul giggled before obliging, and snuggled against his secret and tired boyfriend. John wrapped an arm around the lad's shoulder, which Paul tucked into. No matter how dirty or perverted John would be, he always had a weak spot for cuddling.  _ Especially _ after sex. Not that he’d ever admit it. Or… maybe one day he would. Maybe that would be one of the games they'd play. 

Paul looked at John. His eyes were closed as he relaxed, and his cheeks were red. His body was rather slick and his nose was tucked between Paul’s neck and shoulder. Paul smiled at his clingy form. That  _ would  _ make a fun game. But for now, Paul kissed his cheek, before leaning his face against John’s and relaxing his own body as they both started to sleep. 

The End.

Oh wait. 

John kissed him back. 

Then they went to sleep.

~~End~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind just wanna write another part to this of them just sleep together and waking up and... all just... complete fluff… 
> 
> I mean, who doesn’t have a weakness for macho teddy boys being soft with each other???
> 
> Leave me requests anytime!
> 
> [my tumblr <3](https://shippingmclennon.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> John will be chapter two! 
> 
> Leave requests at any time!
> 
> [My tumblr!](https://shippingmclennon.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
